Various types and varieties of exercise equipment are available for home or gymnasium use. A known apparatus for performing exercises such as pilates exercise includes a moveable seat, referred to as a carriage, slidably mounted on carriage rails. Adjustable spring resistance connects the carriage to the apparatus frame, against which users can perform a variety of exercises using their leg, arm or other muscles. The carriage rails form part of a frame which has overhead rails on which hanging bars can be located for further exercise options.
Other known apparatus consists e.g. of separate, free-standing seats with pedals mounted against spring resistance for exercise typically of leg muscle groups, mats for floor work, wall-mounted ladders and wall-mounted hanging bars. Users move between pieces of equipment for different exercises.
These known apparatus have a number of disadvantages. The height and length of the equipment is generally rather limited, with the result that the equipment can not accommodate all sizes of people. It is often not possible to lie down completely on the existing equipment for those above a certain height. Generally, only one person at a time can use the equipment. Several items of equipment may be needed in order to carry out a full spectrum of pilates and other exercises. In a gymnasium or pilates studio, budgetary issues may force a decision between purchase of individual pieces of equipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide exercise apparatus that offers an alternative and/or improvement to the above. A further object of specific embodiments of the invention is to provide apparatus offering a wider range of muscle exercises. A still further object of specific embodiments of the invention is to provide apparatus for exercises not possible with existing apparatus